


Bedrooms and Broomsticks

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus gets his 'stick in a twist over Harry's admiration of another flyer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedrooms and Broomsticks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilyeyes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lilyeyes).



> Written on 19 July 2008 in response to [lilyeyes](http://lilyeyes.livejournal.com/profile)' prompt of _Harry/Snape trying something new_.

The first time they'd tried it, Severus had lost his grip and Harry had plunged into the lake. The Giant Squid hadn't been amused.

In the wake of their second attempt, the Obliviators had had a hell of a time dealing with everyone who'd seen a half-nude man flying haphazardly over Muggle Scotland while clinging to a broomstick.

Something had gone wrong with the modified Golden Snitch they'd brought along on their third attempt, and Severus had refused to bottom ever since.

The fourth time that Severus brought up the idea, they fought:

"—wouldn't thrash about so much, it would work!"

"I still have sucker marks, and you're still walking funny! Besides, if we keep at this, sooner or later someone's going to catch us. Why does every time have to be new all of a sudden? Am I boring you? Is that it?"

"Don't be an idiot."

"I'm an idiot because I'd rather save flying for Quidditch and—"

"You're an idiot because it was your idea and now you won't see it through."

"Hey, you're the one who fancies playing 'Super Wizard'."

Severus rolled over and muttered, "Get out."

"No. These are my chambers. You get out."

"Why? Expecting Mr 'Amazing Aerial Acrobatics' Krum, are you?"

"You know," Harry said, as realisation dawned, "when I said that Viktor's flying was like watching sex on a broomstick, I didn't mean for you to show me what it would be like without one. I'm happy playing with yours in the bedroom."


End file.
